


Nice ass

by cherry_gemz123



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst?, I might write smut but idk, Jay is oblivious, Jealousy, M/M, ive never written any smut before, nya's mentioned a couple times, plasmashipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_gemz123/pseuds/cherry_gemz123
Summary: Ever since they were young, Kai knew he always had to share with Nya. Yet he didn't know how to feel when Nya had the one thing he truly desired: Jay.He also didn't know how to feel when he finally got a chance with Jay.
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Nice ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai's pining over Jay is hurting me

Kai probably had a thing for cute, brown curly-haired, freckled guys. As it turned out, Nya also had a very similar taste.

Kai did want his little sister happy. If she was happy, so was he.

But he was also very ...

Jealous. 

Probably jealous of the fact that **as** **soon** as Jay laid eyes on Nya, he had fallen in love. 

Sure it seemed like he was being an ass because he was just overprotective of his little sister, but that was only half the story. Little things like Jay brushing his hand during a mission, or him cracking a joke, or even that stupid, 

sweet, 

toothy smile left him feeling _giddy_ inside.

So when Jay was practicing asking Nya out on their first date, he just **had** to help. Yet switching Jay's cologne with perfume, which Nya was allergic to, did nothing to stop the two lovebirds.

Jay constantly flirted with Nya as he watched from afar. Kai yearned for Jay's lips on his, but the only thing he was met with was dejection when he saw his crush kiss his sister. He watched Nya break Jay's precious heart into a million pieces, and before he could gather the guts to do anything about, Nya had woven it back together again.

He remembered the rooftop kiss the two shared in front of everyone after Nya miraculously learned airjitsu and how it had **painfully** _squeezed_ his heart.

He also remembered how easily Jay had called Kai "baby" while being stranded in the Realm of Oni and Dragon.

He _still_ thinks about it to this day.

Yet he knew Jay hadn't meant it in _that_ _way_ , and he most likely **never** will.

That's when Kai knew he had to give up his crush he masked behind a so called "bromance".

"I-I wanted to ask you this for... a long time. Um, will you... be my Yang?"

But Jay wasn't making things easier when he came to Kai to practice his yin-yang promise to Nya **on** **him**.

**FSM** , if that stutter wasn't _fucking adorable_ as hell. 

"You have to ask with confidence. Like this." Kai had said as he grabbed Jay's soft hands. "I've been thinking. You and me. We make a pretty good pair. So what do you say we make it official? **Will you be my yang?** "

Well, Kai hadn't _really_ been lying when he said he's been thinking about it ...

His heart s t u t t e r s when Jay replies with yes, and he glances up with a smile. 

"Wait. No, I can't ask like that. It doesn't feel right, it feels too - I don't know ...

_c_

_o_

_c_

_k_

_y_ ."

Welp, there goes any hope Kai previously had.

He shouldn't have even agreed to help, because he only dug himself a deeper grave when he watched Nya say yes to his yin-yang proposal.

The proposal **he** helped **Jay** practice.

**SMH** , when was he going to learn?

He couldn't even _wallow_ in his self-pity caused by Jay because of _Jay_ _himself_.

The ninja had finally gotten a whole day to themselves. **Lloyd** wanted to go catch up on some comics, **Cole** was "travelling" around the supermarkets in Ninjago to find something good, and **Nya** wanted **Zane** to come with her to some robotics nerd museum. **Master Wu** and **Misako** were gone _who knows where doing god knows what._

Kai and Jay had the Bounty all to themselves. Just the thought of that made Kai turn into a bundle of nerves.

His indecisiveness over asking Jay to hang out with him was cut short when he heard knocking on his door. Sighing, he put his phone on the side table and walked over to open the door.

There stood Jay in all his glory, nervously fidgeting with his hands.

"Um... C-can I... Can I come in?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written smut before, so if anybody wants to help this very inexperienced writer, I'd be forever grateful!


End file.
